<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>birthdays with you by mmidnightsky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666986">birthdays with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmidnightsky/pseuds/mmidnightsky'>mmidnightsky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, This is kinda angsty, i've been in a writers block for ages this is not very good, idk this was really just me writing at like 1 am, im bad at tagging sorry, jacob loves his bff, kinda open ending??, lowercase intended, not gonna tag the other person bc the whole point is that its not clear until the end, platonic soulmates?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:15:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>841</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmidnightsky/pseuds/mmidnightsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>what would it be like? to be in a world where you can be totally, wholly, fully free. a world where you can be your honest to god self, and not worry about a damn thing. a world where any worry you might have had just melts away with one glance at that person.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>birthdays with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have been in a writers block for so long but i started writing at like 1 am last night bc i think about jacob a lot and then this happened lol. not beta'd, its just a mess. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>what would it be like? to be in a world where you can be totally, wholly, <em>fully</em> free. a world where you can be your honest to god self, and not worry about a damn thing. a world where any worry you might have had just melts away with one glance at that person.</p><p>that one person.</p><p>jacob remembers when he first met that person. he remembers it like it was yesterday, as cliche as that might sound. he remembers exactly how he felt when he walked into that room, feeling the worst he had ever felt, and laying his eyes upon <em>that person</em>. he remembers how he instantly felt like starting a conversation - something he rarely wanted to do, especially with strangers. but he did. he walked right across the room, and before he knew it, he was introducing himself.</p><p>and that was how it all started.</p><p>he can barely wrap his mind around the fact that this happened over six years ago. god, they were so young back then. jacob had just turned seventeen on that day. now he‘s about to turn twenty-four. it felt like a whole other world.</p><p>the first time they hung out was roughly two weeks after they had met. they decided to meet up at the library close to school and just wander around the area. there wasn’t a lot to do, but they quickly realized that as long as they were together, they didn’t need much more.</p><p>on jacob’s eighteenth birthday, they stayed up late and looked at the stars for hours. jacob still thinks that is the best birthday he ever had. he wouldn’t have traded the unfiltered serenity of that night for anything. he would do anything to feel like that again.</p><p>the year after that, both of them had graduated high school and were off to different colleges. they didn’t live in the same city anymore, but they made sure they could be together for jacob’s nineteenth birthday. as jacob walked through the gates of the park they had agreed to meet at, and saw the familiar face smile at him, he knew nothing could feel more like <em>home</em> than this. he knew nothing could make him feel quite as safe as that particular smile. and he was more than okay with that.</p><p>on his twentieth birthday, there was nothing jacob could do to be able to leave the house. he was swamped with deadlines, completely overwhelmed with everything he had to finish for school, and could not afford the day or two away from all of it to be able to meet up. which was why, when there was a knock at the door, and he opened it to the face he least expected to see, but most needed, he burst into tears. as he sat typing away at his computer, he could smell a birthday dinner being prepared for him in the kitchen. he couldn’t have wished for a better birthday present.</p><p>jacob’s twenty-first birthday. to everyone else this was an extra special day because jacob was officially all grown up, but to them this was a special day because they got to spend it together. because on a day like this, all they did was bask in each others presence and reminisce their times together.</p><p>as his twenty-second birthday approached, it started dawning on jacob that they had been by each others sides for almost five years. he thought of all the times they had helped each other when things got too much. when the only thing that could block out the sound of the world was being with the other. when they were the only two people to exist in their little world. once again, they spent the day together.</p><p>on jacob’s twenty-third birthday he was done with all things school and ready to start a life as a working man. he had found a job that was not exactly what he wanted, but it would do for now. and that night, as he sat in a cafe and looked across the table at the one person he would do anything for, he once again felt what he felt on the night of his eighteenth birthday. he felt pure, unfiltered serenity. he felt at peace. he felt at home.</p><p>and now, on his twenty-fourth birthday, as he sits reminiscing the past years, he gazes aimlessly at his phone, at the picture of the two of them together staring back at him. the picture of him and the only person he had ever called his best friend. his moon. <em>his</em> <em>kevin</em>.</p><p>and he wonders again: what would it be like? to be in a world where you can be totally, wholly, <em>fully</em> free. a world where you can be your honest to god self, and not worry about a damn thing. a world where any worry you might have had just melts away with one glance at that person.</p><p>because he just lost his person.</p><p>and he doesn’t know if he will ever feel the same again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>